Bonanza: A Rose For Lotta Extended Ending
by InvictusSociety
Summary: This story is set after the Pilot episode of Bonanza titled: A Rose For Lotta. WARNING: Contains parental spanking of a minor.


"You! You scamp!"

Joe Cartwright whirled his head around at the sound of the familiar voice. He and Lotta paused in their dancing and both turned to look at the three men standing in the doorway.

"Is this what you've been doing all night?" Ben Cartwright demanded angrily.

Joe winced slightly, "All night Pa?" He glanced at Lotta, "I thought I was just getting started."

Joe immediately regretted his comment at the look that passed across his fathers face.

Lotta tried to come to his rescue. "It's a great pleasure, ." She bowed and held out her hand.

Joe gratefully bent to kiss it, trying to scrounge whatever scraps of dignity he had left. Before his lips touched her hand he was stopped by Ben's angry voice, "Out! Out! You little rapscallion! Before I skin you alive!"

Joe swooped down kissing Lotta's hand and darted towards the door. When his Pa started making threats it was best to obey quickly.

On his way out the door, Joe felt Pa's hand slam down on his rear as he passed. Joe felt his face turn red as he moved quickly towards his horse. He was seventeen years old and had just been swatted like a toddler in front of a beautiful lady. What had started as one of the most exciting nights he had ever had was turning into one of the worst. He had known Pa might be a little mad over him going into Virginia City alone, but Pa clearly was very mad. Joe sighed and slung himself atop his horse, this night wasn't going to end well for him.

Joe saw Hoss and his Pa come out of the restaurant with Adam following a few moments after.

Joe took a deep breathe, "Pa I..."

Ben stopped him, "I don't want to hear it Joe."

Joe frowned, "But Pa..."

"Not a word until we get home Joseph," Ben commanded sharply.

Joe felt his stomach clench nervously at the anger in his fathers voice.

As they began the ride home Joe looked over at Hoss who gave him a sympathetic shrug.

They rode into the dawn in uncomfortable silence. From what Joe could tell Ben was fuming. His father kept muttering things under his breath, which Joe was glad he was far enough away not to be able to make out. Adam seemed completely preoccupied with something, though what it was Joe couldn't guess at.

The closer they got to the Ponderosa the more Joe felt like he was riding to his doom. Something must have happened to make his Pa so angry. Just going into town alone wouldn't have gotten his Pa so riled up would it? Joe was a man after all and a pretty fast draw. Sometimes he wished his Pa could see more of the man in him and less of the boy.

The Cartwright men rode into the yard between the house and the barn and all dismounted. Joe tried to keep his nerves under control as they unsaddled their horses and began to rub them down. His fathers continued silence was starting to worry Joe. Couldn't Pa just start to yell and get it over with?

Suddenly Joe had a thought that filled him with dread. Would his Pa give him a tanning? What had it been, Six months since the last time he had been taken out to the barn for a "necessary talking to" as his father liked to call it? Had it been longer? His father couldn't possibly do that to him now that he was seventeen, could he?

Joe stiffed a groan as he led Paint into a stall. "See you later. If Pa doesn't kill me," he whispered into the horses ear. As Joe exited the stall, he saw Adam and Hoss walk through the barn doors and up towards the house. Then his eyes fell on his father who was leaning up against a wooden post with his arms folded.

Ben straightened up and pointed to a spot on the ground in front of him, "Here. Now."

Joe gave a start before moving towards his father as slowly as he dared. Joe suddenly felt scared. Pa definitely had the "someone is getting a tanning" look on his face.

Joe stopped in front of his father just outside of arms length. He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him not wanting to look into his Pa's furious face.

"Look at me son," Ben said aggravated.

It took Joe a couple of seconds to find the courage to meet his fathers eyes, and when he did he could see a storm brewing behind them.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through today?" Ben's voice was soft, but menacing.

Joe swallowed with difficulty before answering, "I was just in Virginia City Pa. Look if you are mad about the fight..." Joe clasped a hand over his mouth realizing his mistake.

"Fight?!" Ben demanded, "What fight?!"

"Uh...Well..." Joe stammered shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

"I want an answer now!" Ben spat.

Joe took in a nervous breathe, "I was fighting with Moriarty's men. They were trying to kidnap me to use me against you. They chased me all over town. The whole thing was a trick." Joe was looking at the ground again.

"I know." Ben said. "We figured that out about two seconds after we learned you had taken that actress into Virginia City alone."

Ben moved closer to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, starring intensely into his eyes, "I was so worried that I was going to lose you. Your brother had to shoot a man tonight. The man was a guard dog for Moriarty and Adam had to kill him to find out what had happened to you."

Joe was shocked, "Pa...I didn't know."

Ben grabbed both of Joe's shoulders and shook him once, "Those men might have killed you! Don't you ever scare me like that again. You understand me?"

Joe suddenly felt very guilty, "Yes sir. I'm sorry Pa." He could tell he was close to tears and if Pa made him feel any guiltier he would be crying like a baby soon.

Ben sighed and let Joe go, "Alright son. What did you do that was wrong today?" His Pa looked very tired.

Joe started to fidget under his fathers gaze, "I went into town alone without telling you where I was."

"So you disobeyed me?" Ben asked.

Joe sighed, there really wasn't any denying it at this point, "Yes Sir. I'm sorry. I really didn't realize it was so serious."

Ben shook his head, "I don't make rules without reason Joe."

"I know Pa," Joe said dejectedly.

Ben was quiet a moment and looked at Joe intently.

Joe held his father's gaze for a moment then dropped his eyes back to the dirt floor of the barn.

"I am going to have to make sure you do know Joseph," Ben said sternly.

Joe looked up quickly, "Pa?"

"What is the punishment for disobedience Joseph?" Ben asked sternly.

Joe kicked the dirt in front of him looking down again, "Aw Pa..."

"I'm waiting for an answer son," Ben prompted.

Joe looked up with pleading eyes, "Don't you think I am a little old for that sort of thing Pa."

Ben huffed, "I'm not in a patient mood Joseph. What is the punishment for disobedience?"

Joe hesitated.

"Do not make me ask a third time son," Ben warned.

"A...a tanning," Joe answered finally, with great reluctance.

"You are correct. Do you need any further explanation as to why what you did was wrong and what I am going to do to make sure it doesn't happen again?" Ben questioned.

Joe thought about how much worry and trouble he had put his family through that night and knew he deserved what was coming to him.

"No sir. I know what I did was wrong and I deserve a...a tanning." Joe hated saying that word out loud.

"Alright then," Ben said. Ben moved across the barn and pulled a saw horse into the middle of the floor. "Drop you britches son and bend over."

Joe gave his father his best pathetic look, "Drop my pants? Can't I keep them on?"

Ben frowned, "You are already being punished for disobedience Joseph. Do not make things worse on yourself."

"But Pa..." Joe started.

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT!" Ben shouted, "You are trying my patience. Either you drop your pants and bend over or I will do it for you."

Joe jumped, slightly startled at the use of his full name. He moved quickly towards the horse. He knew now that he had been pushing his luck and it was best to just comply from this point out. Slowly Joe let his pants slide down, his face now a deep shade of red. He moved right in front of the horse and bent over, holding onto the horses legs.

Joe shivered as he heard the dreadful sound of his fathers leather belt being pulled out of his pant loops. That sound had always awoken fear in Joe. He didn't fear his father exactly. Joe just feared what that belt could do to his hide.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and Joe felt leather lash against his skin. Then there was pain spreading across his whole butt. Joe winced but was able to keep any sound from escaping his lips. He was determined to take this punishment like a man.

As his father whipped him again Joe had the stifle a yelp. It came out more of a grunt.

Once the number of licks began to get close to ten, Joe could not longer keep silent.

"Ow Pa!" Joe cried out.

His father popped him again.

"Owwwww! I'm sorry!"Joe cried.

His father began to lecture in between each lick.

"Joseph, do you have any idea how much danger you were in going to Virginia City alone!"

POP!

"Ow! I didn't know" Joe cried

"I told you it was getting dangerous when I told you boys not to go there alone any more!"

POP!

"Ow! Pa I get it. I didn't take you seriously. I'm sorry."

POP!

"You put yourself and this family in unnecessary danger that could have easily been avoided."

POP! POP! POP!

"Ahhhh!" Joe cried out, choking back a sob. His fathers words stabbed him in the heart. He had put his whole family in danger because he had wanted to take a pretty lady into town. He had been so stupid and selfish.

POP!

"I'm sorry!" Joe cried out tearfully.

POP!

Joe felt tears begin to role down from both his eyes, finally escaping where he had been struggling to keep them.

Joe waited but didn't feel the belt hit him any longer. Then he felt his fathers hand gently rub his back.

"I know you are sorry son," Ben said. "You are forgiven." Ben's words were soft and kind. Then more sternly he asked, "Are you going to disobey me about Virginia City again?"

"No sir. I'm sorry," Joe said struggling to get his emotions back under control.

"Alright then. You can stand and and pull your pants up," Ben said stepping back to give his son room.

Joe slowly stood. His movement made him more aware of the fire that was burning in his butt still. Gingerly he pulled his britches back up, hissing when they grazed his tender bottom.

Joe looked at his father, "I really am sorry Pa. I should have realized how selfish what I did was."

Ben pulled his youngest into a hug, "I know son. You are forgiven."

They held the hug for a few moments and the broke apart.

"Let's go up to the house. After a night like last night we can all sleep until lunch. You may want to apologize to your brothers as well." Ben said as he led the way out of the barn and across the yard.

"Yes sir." Joe said.

Later, Joe was in his room kicking off his boots, from a standing position.

"Need some help there little brother?"

Joe looked up and saw Adam and Hoss standing in the doorway.

Joe let out a small laugh, "I got it. Thanks." He kicked off his last boot, then looked at both his brothers. "I'm sorry Adam, Hoss. I know I put the whole family in danger tonight. It was selfish and immature."

"It's alright Joe." Hoss said smiling.

"Your forgiven," Adam started, "And it was almost worth it to see Pa shaking Moriarty around. Besides, we came up here mainly to see if Pa had left you in one piece."

Joe laughed.

"Really though, " Hoss said, "Are you alright Joe?"

"I'm fine older brother. I just feel really stupid." Joe said looking at the ground.

Hoss moved into the room and towards Joe, "Nothing to feel stupid about. Everyone makes mistakes at seventeen." Hoss patted Joe on the shoulder.

"A woman can make a man do stupid things at any age," Adam said with a laugh.

That made Joe feel somewhat better, "Thanks Adam. Thanks Hoss."


End file.
